1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to optically active fluorinated compounds, and more specifically it relates to optically active fluorinated compounds useful as raw materials for various chemicals, industrial chemicals, ferroelectric liquid crystals, etc.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, liquid crystals have largely been utilized and also the development of liquid crystals having novel structure has been required.
Until now, the research group of the present inventors has succeeded in developing various optically active fluorinated compounds which can be utilized for these liquid crystals (Japanese Patent Applications Laid-Open No. 83074/1989, 163143/1989, 233243/1989, 233244/1989, 49743/1990, 167252/1990, 232208/1990, 232209/1990, etc.).
In such a situation, the present inventors have further intensively studied to develop novel optically active compounds having a tetrahydropyran ring, which are promising as a novel type of liquid crystal.